Cold as You
by Angel-Rias
Summary: This is something I came up with when I was feeling down. Be warned this is a little on the depressing side. This is not a romance! There will be some Inuyasha/Kagome fluff and some Sesshomaru/Kagome fluff.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me tonight. I was feeling down and upset and it just surged out. It is completed as well. I will post a chapter every other day. There will be 23 chapters total. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: You have a way of coming easily to me

Kagome let out a small scream as the youkai moved toward her. The oni was extremely wuick and she had lost all her arrows in the fight. Her eyes widened in fear. She froze unable to move. Sango and Miroku were too far away to help and Shippo was hiding in the trees. There would be nothing to prevent her from dying this time. A small whimper escaped her lips.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her warm and strong. She clutched on to the clothes of the being that held her. Opening her eyes, she stared up into golden eyes. Inuyasha had reached her in time and had caught her before the oni could do anything. A warm smile appeared. She watched Inuyasha raise his blade and bring it down quickly, surprising the oni and disintegrating it.

The remained like that for a long moment. Sango and Miroku hastily left to find Shippo with Kirara. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha happily, her heart swelling with love and devotion. "You know, you have a way of coming easily to me." Her voice was no more than a whisper. Inuyasha dropped his forehead against her own. "I'll always come to you Kagome."

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	2. Chapter 2

As always your loyalty is very much appreciated Narwa. I really do hope this story lives up to your expectations.

* * *

Chapter 2: And when you take, you take the very best of me

That night, Kagome rested against Inuyasha happily. The others had fallen asleep rather quickly and so they were now sitting cuddling against the trunk of a tree in the branches. They didn't need to talk. It was a comfortable silence. For Inuyasha, he had had a rush of fear that he had almost lost her that day. The fear hadn't quite left him and he had been a bit more possessive than usual.

He finally heard Kagome's breathing even out. Gently jumping to the ground, he settled her in her sleeping bag with Shippo and settled down next to her. He gazed at her, his eyes brooding. His heart still continued to pound. Suddenly, he stiffened and looked up. Above him, soul stealers hovered, beckoning.

Kagome had woken when Inuyasha had laid her down but she had remained quiet. Suddenly hearing him move, she waited for him to leave. Once he did, she glanced up and felt her heart stutter as she saw the soul stealers fade into the forest. Rising, she followed silently. At the edge of a clearing, she paused and watched quietly, her heart breaking. She didn't know how much more she could take. It was obvious though. He would take it all. He would always take the best of things from her and never give anything back.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So I start a fight cause I need to feel something

As morning dawned, Inuyasha started waking the others. He was surprised when Kagome almost seemed to bolt from her sleeping bag and too calmly start packing it. He blinked in surprise and a little fear. Whenever Kagome was this calm, it never meant well. She didn't smile or anything. The others watched warily. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head.

As they moved out, the silence was stifling. Conversations were attempted but they always fell short. Kagome only gave one word answers. She hadn't even sat him! Inuyasha moved ahead of them, worry in his eyes. He refused to look back as he didn't want anyone else to see the worry. Had Kagome seen him with Kikyo?

It was the afternoon when Inuyasha's own anger came to a head. He was sick and tired of this. Turning, he jumped in front of Kagome. He was hoping if he made her angry and she sat him, she would return to normal. He didn't want to feel this cold distance. He felt almost numb. So he would start a fight just so he could feel anything from her. "Hey wench, stop your damn pouting and start being a crybaby! Kikyo would never act like this!" He watched the anger snap into her eyes and almost smirked.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Kagome stormed out of the well house and into her house. The moment she reached her room, she fell on the bed, tears running rampant down her cheeks. Why did he have to do that to her? She had come home straight after that fight. Kikyo would be strong, she would know how to control her powers, she wouldn't feel a damn thing! Shooting off her bed, she grabbed the nearest item and threw it which happened to be her pillow. It hit her desk causing things to crash on to the ground.

After a few minutes her mother came in the room. Kagome stared up at her, tears still shimmering in her eyes. "Mama…" Her mother sat on the bed and Kagome dove into her lap as though it were a life line. "He does what he wants cause I'm not the one he really wants Mama…" Mama Higaurashi sighed and patted her daughter's hair. "It's okay Kagome…"

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	5. Chapter 5

So glad you like it Narwa!

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Mama Higaurashi stood at the kitchen as the sun set. Dinner had already been made and the table set. She was now waiting for everyone to get into the dining room to eat. It was pouring down rain outside now. It looked miserable outside. The day had started out so well too. Sighing, she turned away and moved to the doorway and opened it. Stepping into the rain, she lifted her face up to it, relishing in the rain.

It had been bright and sunny all day up until Kagome had returned. The clouds had rolled in suddenly. She had gotten all the bills paid with plenty to spare for once. It helped with their private benefactor that now supported the shrine. She had spoken with many people and already plans had been put in motion to start up a small dojo as well as some new events that would help bring more money into the shrine.

She sighed heavily and opened her eyes. "What a shame… A rainy ending to a perfect day…" Mama Higaurashi turned around and stepped back inside. Moving to a towel, she dried herself quickly and moved to change her clothes.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been a little busy. Im gonna upload three chapters tonight in apology!

* * *

Chapter 6: Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say

Souta watched his sister silently. Her eyes were red and puffy. Had Inuyasha done something? That couldn't be it. Inuyasha was great! His sister was great too. Why would Inuyasha hurt someone like his sister. His sister usually told him all the stories about her time in the feudal era. He was almost jealous. He wished something exciting would happen to him.

Looking down at his plate, a frown appeared. His sister had been coming back home more and more often upset or sad. He didn't understand. She never told him why. He would always ask but Kagome would always change the subject somehow. Glancing at his mom, he saw her looking at Kagome in worry. Turning her gaze to him, she gave a small smile and nodded to his plate.

Looking down, he ate a little bit more. The table was really quiet. "Kagome… maybe you should just walk away." It was like a shock to the system. Kagome's gaze swung to Souta in surprise. "Souta?" Souta looked down blushing. "If something makes you sad, walk away from it and leave it behind. No use defending it. If it keeps making you unhappy than it doesn't deserve your attention." He watched a small smile appear on her face. "When did you get so wise Souta?"

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the second chapter for the night.

* * *

Chapter 7: And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

Kagome settled in her room for the night, pulling her blankets close. Outside, she could hear the rain falling. Her mind settled on Inuyasha. She felt her heart break yet again at the thought of him. Her hands clenched. How could he be so stupid? Why go after Kikyo when she was dead! Not to mention he had outright agreed to go to hell with her. What was the point of that? Inuyasha had so much to live for!

The real question was though, could she really leave Inuyasha behind? Of course she would go back to the feudal era. There was no doubt about that. She had Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. She even had Rin! A sad smile appeared on her lips. She hadn't thought of Rin in a while. Then again, Sesshomaru hadn't come by to pick a fight with Inuyasha either.

Glancing down, she studied the jewel shards in the bottle around her neck. She also had a duty in that time that needed to be finished. She wouldn't leave them. The question was, could she really put him aside. For once, she was sitting and thinking things through. She had always jumped heart first into situations. Did she love Inuyasha? Yes, she did. Could she walk away…?

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the third chapter for the night.

* * *

Chapter 8: I've never been anywhere cold as you

Kagome had been back in the feudal era for a couple months now and she had been happy. She had finally realized that she could let Inuyasha go and had begun the process immediately. She had taken the beads from around his neck, shocking him. He had begged for her to put them back on but she had refused. Her heart hurt a lot less now.

It was surprising when Inuyasha suddenly stopped before them growling. Kagome frowned and stretched out her senses. A smile appeared as she felt the familiar energy signatures. Then a frown appeared. Where was Sesshomaru?

Suddenly, Inuyasha whirled on her and darted toward her. Kagome froze in shock and fear. Then she felt an arm wrap around her waist and being pulled away. Reaching out, she felt Sesshomaru's aura. It was like a blast of cold air against her skin. She began shivering abruptly. Sesshomaru had never touched her before so she was shocked to realize that his skin was as cold as ice if not colder. 'I don't think I've been anywhere as cold as you Sesshomaru…' She could feel the iciness of his very soul as it brushed her own. It made her cringe.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray

Kagome studied Sesshomaru blatantly in the fire light. She really didn't care. He had asked to join their group to help defeat Naraku. She also knew it was to better protect Rin as Jaken sucked at that particular job. She had recognized that earlier on in their meetings. Of course Sesshomaru would never admit to it.

Everything about him screamed sexuality. Closing her eyes, she studied his aura. It was blank. It was simply like ice. She could see nothing of his true character beneath that shields. "Miko, you will desist in probing this Sesshomaru." The rest of her group glanced at her in surprise as Kagome grinned cheekily. "Don't think I don't see the real you Sesshomaru."

Jaken let out a screech and began insulting her but Sesshomaru threw a rock, knocking the imp out. "Explain Miko." Kagome tilted her head back, her eyes growing distant and slightly sad. "You put up walls around you so no one can get in. It's almost as if they were painted grey so no one can see inside." Kagome dropped her gaze back to Sesshomaru. If Kagome thought the look in his eyes was anything but boredom, she would almost see a companionable look. In that moment, she felt her heart trip.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: And I stood there loving you and wished them all away

Inuyasha watched Kagome talk to his brother. He was scowling angrily. Sesshomaru had no right barging in here and attempt to take his pack. Turning his face away, he fought to keep his ears from dropping back against his skull. It just wasn't fair. As the camp began to settle, Inuyasha's eyes flicked to Kagome's form.

As they all laid down and fell asleep, Inuyasha focused his full attention on Kagome. His heart thumped against his chest as sadness filled him. In times like these, he wished everyone would disappear so it could just be him and Kagome. He wished that Kikyo had never been brought back. He loved Kagome with all his heart and yet just the mention of Kikyo would draw him from her side. It was his honor and what love he still held for Kikyo that made him keep returning.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: And you come away with a great little story

Sango growled softly as for the seventh day in a row, Inuyasha badgered Kagome. Anyone could see that he was still in love with Kagome but it was becoming obvious to Sango that Kagome had finally let go. Apparently he was that dense. Rolling her eyes, she leaned back in the grass. Shippo and Rin had gotten Kirara to go play with them while they rested for lunch. Looking for Miroku, she frowned as she caught sight of him talking with Inuyasha. Rolling her eyes, she watched Kagome walk into the trees.

Deciding to go talk to her, she rose and followed after her. Moving through the trees, she paused as she heard Kagome talking. Who was she talking to though? Peeking around a tree, her eyes widened in shock. Thank goodness she was downwind. She had never ever seen Sesshomaru being like that before. Not even with Rin. She could only stare in open mouth astonishment. 'Now I've got a great story to tell Miroku!' An evil chuckle sounded in her mind as she closed her mouth and smirked.

She hovered only for a few seconds more, listening as Kagome told Sesshomaru of her family in the future. Turning away, she silently left the two alone. Kagome definitely had someone to count on for now on. That was obvious. After all, Sesshomaru was willingly letting Kagome brush his hair and tail.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Shippo watched as Kagome once again chose to walk with Sesshomaru. She had been so happy lately and yet he could see a sadness starting to form. Sesshomaru never seemed to say anything to stop her talking nor did he encourage it. Shippo frowned. He had taken to walking with Rin. Tapping Rin's shoulder, he ducked his head down to her. He had gotten a growth spurt.

"Hey Rin, what do you think they are talking about?" Rin shrugged. "Rin doesn't know Shippo. Lady Kagome likes Lord Sesshomaru though." Shippo's head turned sharply to her. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha also came to a screeching halt. Jaken began screeching at Rin at her blasphemous words. Shippo immediately grabbed the staff before it could come into with her head.

Everyone turned to Kagome ahead and she was looking away bashfully. Tears were in her eyes. Sesshomaru glanced toward Rin. Rin smiled toward him. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't you like Lady Kagome as well?" Sesshomaru's gaze swept to Kagome. Then he began walking again. "Do not be foolish Rin. She is human." Everyone saw the tears as Kagome took off. Kirara immediately followed.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Kagome stared morosely up at the sky. For once she hadn't gone back to her time. Kirara was settled in her arms as she meandered through the trees. The day had been so pretty today and her day had been so good. Over the time Sesshomaru had been traveling with them she had begun to hope he could consider her a friend. She had been wrong though.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. Why was it whenever she was sad it would rain? It was almost as if her emotions controlled the weather around her. Either way, she didn't really mind. It helped her to think she wasn't really crying. Kirara suddenly leaped out of her arms and darted forward. Kagome gave a small cry and followed. Within minutes, she found a cave. A fire was burning within. She could hear her friends inside. She hesitated. It really was a miserable way to end a perfect day.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say

Kagome couldn't seem to find the strength to move forward. Her hair was plastered to her head and her clothes soaked but she remained. She didn't want to face them. Mentally she berated herself. It wasn't like she was in love with Sesshomaru. She scoffed softly.

"It would do you well to enter the cave Miko. You will get sick." Kagome whirled, her hand going to her chest in surprise. Her heart was beating extremely fast. "Sesshomaru…" She stared, watching him. It was as though the rain refused to touch him. He looked almost ethereal. He gave her an annoyed glance. "Go inside Miko."

Anger flooded her veins. Why did he care? She growled low at him. "Why would you care to ensure I don't get sick Sesshomaru. Remember it's foolish to like a human so why worry about my health." Kagome knew he wouldn't answer. There was no point in staying because he wouldn't say anything for an answer.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

Kagome huddled up against the fire, trying to get warm. She had stripped down to a fresh pair of underwear and bra while her clothes dried. Sango had offered her spare kimono but Kagome hadn't wanted it. No one had said a word about the reason for her disappearance. If anything, she was surprised the most by Inuyasha. He had come over and settled her in his arms. She was now wrapped against him warmly.

Glancing up, she could see Sesshomaru's golden eyes watching them. To be more specific, he was watching her. She couldn't tell what was in his eyes but she could definitely say there was some kind of emotion there.

Sighing, she leaned back against Inuyasha. Closing her arms, she felt the warmth filling her and she smiled. She had found Inuyasha to be more friend than lover and she was quite content for it to remain that way. Opening her eyes, they were drawn immediately to Sesshomaru. She watched him suddenly stand and head farther back into the cave. Worry filled her. Did she really want him as a friend?

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I've never been anywhere cold as you

Kagome woke later that night due to being cold. Frowning, she looked around. She was no longer in Inuyasha's arms. In fact she felt only one arm around her. She could feel the chest she was against and it was firm. The aura of the person caused her body to begin shuddering. Peeking up through her lashes, she saw Sesshomaru there. His gaze dropped to hers.

Blinking, she smiled up at him. She sniffed, feeling a cold coming on. A growl rumbled through his chest as something soft and warm covered her. "Foolish Miko." His voice was ice cold and caused another shiver to race through her body even though she was cold. Looking towards the entrance she saw the rain had ended. In the cave opening, a soul stealer hovered.

Looking towards Inuyasha, she saw him look at her guiltily. She sighed and gave him a small smile to go. Suddenly, she preferred the coldness of Sesshomaru's aura to Inuyasha's burning one. At least with Sesshomaru, she knew what to expect. With Inuyasha, he was wild and untamed. Closing her eyes, she curled into the pelt he had covered her with and forced her body to stop shaking from the cold.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you

Kagome stared fearfully towards Inuyasha. Naraku had come and was making him choose. Her or Kikyo. A bitter laugh escaped her. She knew his choice. She knew it like the back of her hand. He would always choose Kikyo over her. She was just a friend. She didn't blame him though. If she had had the choice, she would always choose the one she loved over a friend no matter what.

There was only one way to make this right. Tears fell from her eyes as Inuyasha started to look at her. She gave a tremulous smile before closing her. Almost immediately, she gave herself up to her miko powers. She called on the jewel shards she held for more power. They began to grow tainted with her selfishness. As the light burst around her, the shards were tainted no more from her sacrifice.

Her limp body fell to the ground, the puppet dead. Kikyo had been given a new soul so that she could live. Instead of staying though, Kikyo left. Inuyasha dropped by her broken body, cradling her head. Reaching up with what little strength she had, she gave him a pure smile. "Be happy with her Inu… I cried enough for the both of us."

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you (Died for you)

She wasn't exactly sure what happened but when she woke it was to Sesshomaru. He was settled near the edge of the battlefield, seeming to wait. "Come Miko." Kagome rose and stumbled after him. Where had Inuyasha gone? Were her friends okay?

Glancing toward Sesshomaru, her gaze moved to Tensaiga. Had he revived her then? There were far too many questions going through her head. "Where are we going?" "To your pack." Kagome blinked in surprise. "Are they okay? Why didn't they come?" "The hanyou informed them that you were with this Sesshomaru."

It was like she had been kicked. He hadn't even bothered to tell them that she had died for him. For his happiness! Anger built up within her. After everything that had happened, he hadn't even bothered to tell anyone why she hadn't been with him. It had been his fault for their capture in the first place!

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Miroku sighed as he sat waiting. Sango was currently mad at him as he had mentioned the Sesshomaru would protect Kagome. Looking over at Inuyasha, he studied him. There was something their friend wasn't telling them. What it was, he had no idea. He glanced up with a frown. There was storm clouds coming. It had been raining quite a bit more.

It was unexpected when Kagome came storming into camp yelling at Inuyasha. He watched their friend sink back against the tree, his ears flat. Kagome no longer held the ability to sit him but watching her now he was quite certain that it was no longer needed. Why was it that the days that started out good, always turned into a horrible day at the end.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Every smile you fake is so condescending

Kagura watched Naraku as he watched Inuyasha and his group. He was having quite a bit of enjoyment in watching their squabbles and misery. Kagura looked away. She couldn't stand this. Her gaze moved to the mirror to watch as Sesshomaru moved to intercept the miko and move her away from Inuyasha. Longing appeared in her eyes.

Suddenly, she stiffened as she felt more than saw Naraku's smile. It was condescending and not entirely true. Looking, she saw him smiling pleasantly. It was a lie. She knew this with all her soul. Suddenly she fell to her knees panting as Naraku rose above her, his hand holding her heart. "Ah Kagura, you have been bad."

Kagura growled angrily but it changed to nothing more than a whimper as he tightened his grip on her heart. She panted painfully. She felt Naraku kneel down by her ear. His voice was dark, evil and disgusting. "Perhaps you need to remember your place. You belong to me." Kagura gave a scream as Naraku's laughter echoed in the palace.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Counting all the scars you made

Kikyo rested against a tree. It felt strange no longer needing her soul stealers. They had all fled her. She was alive. Her hand rested against her chest. It was like music to hear the beating of her own heart in her own chest. It was all thanks to Kagome as well. Her mind turned to everything else.

Inuyasha, Naraku, the Shikon No Tama. They all flitted through mind. Staring down at her hands, she suddenly felt the need to bathe. Moving to a stream nearby, she stripped after placing a barrier. Before she got in, she found herself staring at her body. It still retained the scars. Her hands traced the faint claw trails from her time spent with Inuyasha from where he grabbed her too hard. It hovered over the scar on her shoulder that had appeared in time and the other scars that were now healed from where Naraku had attacked her multiple times. It wasn't just the men that had caused these scars. The Shikon No Tama was at the root. If not for the jewel…

Kikyo shook her head and slid into the water. It was cold but for Kikyo it felt refreshing. It had been a long time since she had been able to feel anything.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

The group was resting within a small clearing. It was time for the final battle. Kagome sat away from the others. She felt the need to. Shippo was coloring with Rin by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting watching the fire. Koga and Ayame were arguing next to each other while Hakaku and Ginta laughed. Sango and Miroku were talking quietly to each other. Sesshomaru was watching over the children.

Only Kirara remained with her. Kagome mentally sighed and glanced at the fire neko. It rose and moved to the edge of the trees. She was right. There was no point in waiting any longer. It would only be more painful. She rose and moved into the trees.

She had spent all day thinking of this. It would be the only way to save them all. It was a decision she had made unconsciously throughout the months. She would face Naraku alone. Kirara would follow her as it was her duty to Midoriko. This was the final goodbye.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: I've never been anywhere cold as you

Kagome smiled even though she lay on her back in the midst of broken bodies and blood. The Incarnations had let her be, knowing she was walking to her doom. Naraku had in fact been pleased with that. She had brought the remaining shards. Within the fight, Kohaku had been set free and allowed to live on. Kirara had taken him to safety.

When the end had come, it had been too late. Naraku had taken her in. He had done so just as the others had arrived, realizing that she had gone missing. Kagome had sought out the jewel. She had found it even has her body was failing from the acids. She collapsed within and had bonded the jewel together. In a final act, she pulled on the power of the jewel and allowed it to burst from her body without any control or direction. It had torn her fragile human body apart.

She now lay staring at the sky, unable to move or do much of anything. Everything was fading from her. She felt Sesshomaru move before her and felt the slice of Tensaiga but knew that it wouldn't work. A painful, bitter laugh escaped. "I've never been anywhere as cold…" Blood spilled from her lips. In her hand, she still clutched the jewel in her hands.

Suddenly she felt blazing warmth. She felt Sesshomaru pick her up. It was from him. Was that why he hid everything? He felt very warm. "I wish…" Kagome's eyes connected with his. "I wish for them all to live in exchange for my life…" She felt the jewel begin to heat up. She felt her body grow completely numb. The last she saw was a pair of golden eyes with agony and tears in their eyes.

* * *

Feel free to R&R


End file.
